Only the Good Die Young
by chahoppy
Summary: PG just for the Safe side. Anyway, this is a Ginny and Draco songfic to the song 'Only the Good Die Young' by Billy Joel. Please Read & Review.


**__**

Only the Good Die Young  
By Channy Hoppy

A/N: This is just a song fic, the song being: **Only the Good Die Young** by Billy Joel. I figured that this would be the perfect song fic for Ginny and Draco. I made Ginny in her sixth year so that'll make Draco in his seventh year. Note: This is my first time doing a Ginny and Draco fic, so don't yell at me if it isn't that good.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Billy Joel owns his song, J.K. owns Ginny and Draco. Though if she didn't I think there would be quite a few happy people in the world that would be more then glad to own them.

***** 

Virginia Weasley ran from the Three Broomsticks, fuming and her face a dark crimson, which went all the way to the roots of her red hair, over what had just happened. 

__

That Malfoy had some nerve! she thought bitterly. One of these days she'll get him back for all those comments he made about her and her family. 

Why did it seem that she was always a target for him? He'd been making snide comments ever since her first year at Hogwarts. She wasn't that easy of a target, was she? Just because she had a small crush—which everyone knew about, thank you Lockhart Valentine, may your wings rot off—on Harry Potter, Malfoy had to make comments about her following Harry around like a lovesick puppy.

__

I am not a lovesick puppy! she told herself firmly, _and Harry certainly doesn't have me on some leash!_ Malfoy's words coming back to sting her again.

Heart beating furiously, Ginny slowed her pace from a run to a walk. She was amazed that her heart was pumping so hard, but then she figured it was probably because she hadn't had such a workout since the twins left Hogwarts. She seemed to always have been chasing them for something they did. Whether it was them threatening to tell a secret to someone all the way to them stealing something of hers. As the youngest, she was one of their favorite targets. It was their way of expressing their love, she pretended, not wanting to believe that it was because of her naivete.

Ginny glanced around her surroundings**; **surprised that she had ran all the way back to Hogwarts. She sat down underneath the closest tree, not ready to go up to her just dorm yet. Knowing that her friends would be coming back soon, and if they found her there they would no doubt make some fun out of the scene at the Three Broomsticks. It was what friends did; they were even more reliable than her brothers were.

They also found fun in teasing her about her crush on Harry, though their teasing was all in fun. Half of _them_ had crushes on Harry too, but since Ron, _Ginny's _brother, was Harry's best friend, it was a bit of way to quell the jealousy. Ginny didn't really know what Malfoy's teasing was, but she didn't think it was for fun. She knew he had better comments that would sting more if it were for his own benefit. Though at times she didn't really want to know why when he teased her, for it wasn't as bad as how he tormented other people.

Tears filling her eyes from the sudden brightness, Ginny blinked rapidly to get rid of them, only to find herself in a white room . . . well not completely white. The floor was this black stone-looking linoleum and the walls were white, but stone. She could tell that by looking at them. She glanced around her surroundings wondering how she came about to be here, wasn't she just outside sitting under a tree?

Standing up, Ginny felt soft material falling down to her knees. _This definitely doesn't feel like my robes!_ she thought, unsure of whether or not if she wanted look down at what she was wearing. She decidedthat it was just clothes and not likely that they were about to attack her or anything, and after all she was a Gryffindor and she ought to act like one. The last thought persuading her to peeked down, finding a dark green, which was surprisingly a pleasant shade, dress that went down to a little passed her knees. The collar of the dress was low but not too low—by her standards, Mum don't look this way—and had sheer light green sleeves that hung a couple inches passed her shoulders. The dress hugged her figure in all the right spots and was actually comfortable. Ginny was never one for dresses, as she was more of a tomboy, but of course with six brothers as influence, it was kind of hard not to be one.

As Ginny twirled on the tips of her toes, she was surprised to find she was also wearing high-heels. Mum didn't want her wearing high-heels until she was seventeen. Then again, Mum didn't want her wearing make-up until she was seventeen also, but Ginny still wore it. The soft material of the dress was flowing around her from the wind she created from the gyrate.

Stopping her twirl, mostly due to the fact that she was getting dizzy, Ginny went back to looking over her surroundings, surprised to see a wide staircase that lead up to a platform. _That wasn't there before . . ._ she continued to look up at it, noticing a large black piano that sat on the platform. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Ginny slowly made her way up the stairs. Her hand going over the railing smoothly as the heels of her shoes made a soft clicking sound that echo all around the room. She tried desperately not to lose her balance.

Her foot touching the last step, she slowly proceeded to walk around the piano, gently gliding her hand across its smooth wood. Her mind was still reeling as to why she was here and how she came here. The only things she could think of that could bring her here was Apparating, but she knew she couldn't do that yet—she'd probably end up splinching herself. She grimaced at that thought. The only other way was by Portkey, but she hadn't felt the tug at her navel that she would have felt if a Portkey had been used. So how did she come to be here?

Finally when she looked beyond the piano she noticed two doors; _maybe it's a way out,_ she thought hopefully. Slowly, she walked towards the door, her hand reaching out to take hold of the handle, when the doorknob abruptly started to turn. Jumping back in surprise, Ginny watched as the handle turned and the door was pulled back as a figure emerged from the room behind the doors.

Instantly Ginny felt as though she was holding back a rampaging sea of words that were trying to make their way out of her mouth, only her orifice was far too small and inadequate to even allow the words to attempt their escape. Her throat choked and drowned on them, there were so many, and so strong, and only her eyes could express her astonishment as they wandered over the figure in front of her. She had seen him so many times but never once has she _seen_ him. His blonde hair was not as slick, with long bangs falling against the side of his eyes. The black leather pants and jacket that he wore did wonders at bringing out his features—and other things. Ginny couldn't find any words to describe how he looked, for one word was enough of a description—_hot_. And never once would she have associated the word hot to describe Draco Malfoy. Ferret-like would have been enough.

He smirked as he passed her, stopping to lean against the piano. Ginny found that her mouth had gone suddenly dry, and also she noticed that she was staring. She quickly regained her composition enough to glare at him, as she had not forgotten all the things he had done and said about her. 

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" she said coldly, her eyes narrowing, though she was finding it quite difficult to continue glaring at him.

He pushed off away from the piano, an actual smile on his face, walking towards her. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but found his finger was firmly yet gently pressed across her lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her right back. When she didn't say anything he smirked and said softly, "You shall see."

Ginny blinked, her glare leaving her as she looked in his grey eyes. He smiled once more, removing his finger and walked back over to the piano. She became aware that now someone sat at the piano, but no one she knew. By what the man was wearing, she guessed he was probably a butler. She also noticed that music now sat in front of the man on the music stand. _Now, there was definitely no music there before! And how did he suddenly appear? I would have noticed if walked in!_

Before Ginny could ponder the thought any further, the man at the piano started to play. Ginny stood stunned; she knew this song, or at least she heard it somewhere, probably from one of her dad's enchanted records or something.

But what surprised her even more was when Draco started singing, and to her! Ginny felt her face start to flush.

As he coaxed her forward with his seductive (_eew,_ Ginny thought, _bad thought_!) finger as he stepped closer, she stepped back to avoid him as the opening words slither out of his mouth, 

__

"Come out, Virginia, don't let me wait"

Yet Draco stopped coming forward, noticing her retreat and smiling cockily,

__

"You Catholic girls start much too late"

Ginny's face flamed red as soon as those words escaped his mouth, but Draco didn't notice as he was turning away from her.

__

"Aaw, but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well will be the one"

He stopped turning away, now sideways and splashed a hand across his chest to indicate himself as his other hand was outstretched towards her. She looked at it suspiciously, and he shrugged, waving his hand away.

__

"Well they showed you a statue and told you to pray"

Ginny looked up as an apparition appeared infront of her. It looked like a statue but she couldn't really make out any sort of detail on it. 

__

"They built you a temple and locked you away"

Stone blocks formed around her, which shrouded her view of the room. They looked solid but when she reached out to touch them she stumbled through and into Draco's arms. He looked down at her with a look of pity, shaking his head as he sang the next part.

__

"Aaw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done..."

Disliking the situation—and the pity—she was in, Ginny pushed away from him to standing position, but she kept a stance of a wary prey. 

__

"Well only the good die young"

Draco took on a scholarly expression, as if he was stating the obvious, and she was blind for not noticing it. 

__

"That's what I said.   
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young." 

At this the tone of his voice changing to a sadder note than what he was singing before. He walked away from her, wiggling his butt (Ginny chided herself for observing and admiring the view)as he walked, as he was still swaying similar to that of a snake, as if hypnotizing Ginny, to the music.

__

"You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd"

Bowing slightly to her, then as his arms come up, his friends appearing behind him as he pointed himself with both of his hands, a mere apparition she learned from the past experience appearing.

__

"We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud"

His stance seemed to contrast those lines entirely, it saying that he thought he's god's gift to women, a Malfoy, and a Slytherin (after all, Slytherins are _sexier_,he obviously believed). Ginny scoffed. Only now aware of the snake that was slithering up Draco's leg and into his arms. He petted the snake as he sang the next lines in a cocky voice.

__

"We might be laughing a bit too loud"  
"Aw, but that never hurt no one."

"Sure it hasn't . . . " Ginny muttered silently. The snaked disappeared from his hands as he started advancing on her again, but shrugging.

__

"So, come on, Virginia, show me a sign" 

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his other arm outstretched and guided over their heads as he made like he was pointing an emblemout.

__

"Send up a signal I'll throw you the line"

Small sparks of green and gold shot at his hand before a blue sash appeared in his hands the other end of it wrapping around her waist, he pulled on it drawing her closer, until they were about nose-to nose. 

A curtain forming around them as the next line slipped out of his mouth.

__

"The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun"

Draco pulled back with smile; the room lighting up as compared to when the curtain was closed around them.

__

"Darling, only the good die young whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa"

Draco drew closer again, everything seeming to slow down, pre-moments before kiss. Ginny pushed him away from her. He donned an expression of a hurt ferret at being pushed away.

__

"I'll tell ya   
Only the good die young   
Only the good die young.  
You got a nice white dress and a party on your Confirmation"

He pointed abruptly to her, as she found herself wearing a white dress. He sounded upset as he sang the next verse, almost as if she had an unfair advantage over him.

__
    
    "You got a brand new soul" 

When she looked up again he was right there, an inch between their foreheads.

__

"Mm, and a cross of gold."

He fingered the bead necklace that was around her neck, his thumb smoothing over the small golden cross. 

__

"But, Virginia, they didn't give you quite enough information   
You didn't count on me"

He pulled it taut, making her look at him, eyes locked, with no breaking away, like a mouse prey to a snake.

__

"When you were counting on your rosary – oh, oh, oh, oh"

He dropped the necklace with a look of abhorrence, the cross dropping down to rest in the hollow of her throat.

__

"They say there's a heaven for those who will wait"

Swaying to the music, he stood in a partial shrug with his hand raised slightly.

__

"Some say it's better but I say it ain't"

Shaking his head he threw his arm out in front of him his hand held like he was trying to slice the air.

__

"I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints"

He became more abrupt, his thumb to chest assenting the 'I'd' before he spanned his arms, his cocky attitude returning before he switched to a mourner pose.

__

"The sinners are much more fun..."

He slid over to her, elbowing her softly in the ribs with a wink.

__

"You know that only the good die young" 

Draco nodded as he sang. Ginny started to nod also, but quickly stopped as she caught herself doing it during the next line. Draco grinned as he caught her doing so. 

__

"Whoa, whoa, babe baaay   
I'll tell ya, only the good die young  
Only the good die young"

A saxophone appeared in his hands and played with the piano, moving in time to the music. The saxophone disappeared as he began the next verse.

__

"You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation" 

Draco covered his eyes with his hand, as if hurt at not being given a chance, before it made a half circle until it came to point to where an apparition of Ginny's Mum appeared. Ginny forgetting that it was only an apparition started backing up, as she made small gestures saying that she was not dating him. 

__

"Aaw, she never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me? Oh, oh, oh, oh" 

Draco gave hangdog expression, then smiling on the 'oh's' as if tossing the point away.

__

"Come out, come out, come out, Virginia

Don't let me wait!" 

He walked towards her, trying to coax her to come closer with his finger. She stepped back from him, stumbling slightly. He turned away from her, before doing a half turn back, throwing out his arm towards her, disgusted that she stepped back.

__

"You Catholic girls start much too late  
But sooner or later is comes down to fate  
I might well will be the one" 

He grabbed her by her arms, their eyes meeting, as if like a promise.

__

"You know only the good die young"

He sang like a reminder to her, the next line coming out in a soft purr.

__

"Tell me baby" 

He leaned closer to her, his voice going softer as he neared the end of the song. His eyes meeting hers, a hypnotic trance sliding over Ginny a little bit, as Draco was now close enough to her as if he was about to kiss her.

__

"You know only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the goooo-ood   
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young"

Pulling back Draco looked at her murmuring softly, "Now you should wake up, Virginia." 

Ginny opened her eyes, looking around, jumping up in surprise. Where was the piano? Where was the room? What happened to her pretty clothes? What happened to Draco? Ginny mentally scolded herself for thinking about Draco. Then it hit her.

"Oh, god . . . I was dreaming about Draco Malfoy!" she said in an appalled tone that she didn't feel. (_Does that make me any less a Gryffindor? _she asked herself) "That can't be right!" she said in a surprised tone as she walked back to the castle. "I . . . I don't even feel disgusted about it! I can't . . . no . . . no way. . . Okay, that's it! **_NO_ **more Bertie Bott's Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and butterbeer before I go to sleep!!"

A figure in the shadows watched her walk up to the castle, having heard what she had been saying. "Ginny Weasley was dreaming about _me_?!" Draco Malfoy said in a bewildered tone. 

He had been standing there watching her sleep, contemplating on whether or not that he should wake her before she had already done so. _Could she actually suspect that I like her?_ he asked himself. He looked to the figure as it went into the castle. He gave a soft smile, before shaking his head.

"Nah . . ."


End file.
